Fallarbor Town
Fallarbor Town (Japanese: Hazitsuge Town) is a small farming community in northwest Hoenn. It is extremely close to Mt. Chimney, so much that the ash from the volcano constantly falls near the town. To the west of the town is and the Fossil Maniac's house, and to the east is . In the fields of Fallarbor, the locals plant seedlings of hardy trees that thrive even in volcanic ash. Fallarbor Town seems to be based on , . Slogan A farm community with small gardens. (Japanese: A farm community with small gardens.) Places of interest Contest Hall In , the Super Rank Pokémon Contests are held here. Only Pokémon Coordinators who have won a Contest Ribbon in Verdanturf Town are allowed to compete. A sign outside the building reads: In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, all four ranks of Pokémon Contest Spectaculars are held here. Battle Tent In , the Contest Hall is replaced with a Battle Tent, with all Pokémon Contests having moved to Lilycove City. It is themed after the Battle Arena in the . A sign outside the building reads: Move Reminder The house of the Move Reminder is located on the west edge of the town. He will teach a any move that it could have previously learned through level-up for the price of a Heart Scale. The sign outside reads: Professor Cozmo's house On the south side of the town is Professor Cozmo's house, where he studies meteorites. He is not home at first, but will be there after the events at Meteor Falls. In Generation III, Professor Cozmo will trade for a Meteorite. Next to his house is what appears to be a modestly-sized meteor crater, which in fact hides a Nugget. In Generation VI, his house contains a meteorite that can be interacted with to allow to cycle through its various Formes. Move Tutor In , inside the Poké Mart there is a woman who will teach a compatible Pokémon one time only. Demographics Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire In , the population of Fallarbor Town is 23. Pokémon Emerald In , the population of Fallarbor Town is 22. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the population of Fallarbor Town is 26. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }} Items in the Pokémon Center (daily)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} }} }} Contest Hall/Battle Tent mod 2}}|0=M|1=F}}|Gift from Lisia upon approaching the Contest Hall reception for the first time (can be received at any Contest Hall)|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Contest Costume}} Pokémon Generation VI |type1=electric}} |type1=electric}} Appearance In the anime In the , and arrived in Fallarbor Town in Pros and Con Artists, where they met , a skilled Pokémon Coordinator with three Ribbons already under her belt. At first, was excited for her second Pokémon Contest and confident that she would win. However, she became nervous after seeing just how experienced Grace was. Noticing this, Grace decided to show May one of her combinations. She sent out her and asked it to show off its moves, impressing May who had never considered combining attacks before. This inspired May to with her , but she could not decided which moves would work well together and Beautifly ended up getting tangled in its own . To make matters worse, her rival Drew appeared during her training session and criticized her for being so indecisive. He also revealed that he had already won three Contest Ribbons. Later, Drew challenged Ash to a Pokémon battle. Despite being at a type disadvantage, his managed to defeat Ash's Taillow by it with and then attacking with a powerful . Having watched the battle, May became even more nervous and feared she would not win the competition. In Come What May!, May, Grace, Drew, and Jessica all competed in the Fallarbor Town Pokémon Contest. For the first round, May had Beautifly spinning while using , a performance that placed her among the four Coordinators advancing to the Contest Battles. There, she defeated Jessica to reach the final round, where she found herself up against Grace. The two fought a hard battle, with Grace's Medicham using Beautifly's String Shot to its own advantage and encasing Beautifly in ice with an . However, May was able to lend a few direct hits and use some effective combinations, eventually winning the match and obtaining her very first Ribbon. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Fallarbor Town appeared in I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I where , Gabby and Ty traveled there by the Hoenn TV car. Although Gabby and Ty initially served to transport Ruby during his quest for the Pokémon Contest ribbons, during their visit they realized that Professor Cozmo could hold the answers they sought. They decided to interview Cozmo, only to see that Cozmo was not at his lab. His three aides confirm the disruption of the balance between land and sea after the ending of volcanic activity at Mt. Chimney, and were awaiting Wallace who had made a visit to Fallarbor to discuss the findings. Meanwhile, Ruby had been participating in Pokémon Contests, and saw Wallace for the first time as he aimed to complete the Super Rank set of Ribbons. Out of jealousy he challenged Wallace to an impromptu Contest only to lose. Ruby then offered to be a student of Wallace, promising to win the Super Rank Beauty Contest to be seen as worthy. Once Wallace arrived at Cozmo's lab, the three aides revealed that the information they collected had not been broadcasted to the public. Gabby phoned her boss for an explanation, in which he suggested that such a broadcast could spread fear and panic. Gabby and Ty thus set off for Lilycove City for more answers while Ruby followed Wallace to the Hoenn Gym Leaders' emergency meeting at Fortree City. Trivia Name origin Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Towns de:Laubwechselfeld es:Pueblo Pardal fr:Autéquia it:Brunifoglia ja:ハジツゲタウン zh:秋叶镇